


Time Flies

by ToFarFromMe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Honestly I love these two, Read to find out fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToFarFromMe/pseuds/ToFarFromMe
Summary: After the re construction of Arcadia Bay, Chloe and Max were long gone. After a one way trip to Seattle, something draws the two girls back to Arcadia Bay, where nothing is the same.





	

Maxine Caulfield. Chloe Price. An apartment in the city of Seattle with the historic names plastered on a resident sign outside the rundown self proclaimed 'luxury apartments'. Through the door, 4 cameras lay on a table with two pairs of keys with matching key chains. The smell of pancakes in the air takes up the entire apartment; walking in, you could even think this was the apartment of a married couple.

Max couldn't say she never had feelings for Chloe Price, but the feelings had slowly dissipated after the discovery of the corpse of one beautiful Rachel Amber, after a freakazoid tornado hit a town called Arcadia Bay. All of the occurrences had left Chloe Price incapable of love for too long. Max lay in bed observing the blue haired girl cook from afar, before looking around at the utterly band poster covered apartment.

The quiet murmur of neighbors from below willed Max to sleep and forget about work or any other problems. It had been eight years since they had left Arcadia Bay. "Chloe, I need to talk to you." Max yelled, pleased when she heard the sudden silence, guessing that the neighbors had heard the yell and had stopped conversation to listen for a fight. After a few moments the murmuring continued as Chloe strolled from the cooking breakfast to the time traveler on the bed.

"What do you need Mad Maxxx?"  
"Well first of all a life but other than that I have to talk to you about something..."  
"Well speak peasant I sit-ith by-ith you side-ith."

Max paused, she considered forgetting the topic and rewinding, to the point where she never called out for Chloe.

 

"I want to go back to Arcadia Bay."

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
